The present invention relates to new aromatic amides, their preparation process and their use as medicaments.
A subject of the invention is the compounds of formula (I): 
in which:
Y represents an oxygen atom, or an N-Nalk1 or NOalk2 radical in which alk1 and alk2 represent an alkyl radical, containing up to to 12 carbon atoms optionally interrupted by one or more oxygen, sulphur or nitrogen atoms, optionally substituted by one or more halogen atoms, by an aryl radical optionally substituted by one or more halogen atoms, by a heterocyclic radical, by one or more 
xe2x80x83radicals in which Ra and Rb identical or different from one another represent a hydrogen atom, an optionally substituted alkyl radical containing up to 8 carbon atoms, or Ra and Rb form together with the nitrogene atom to which they are joined a heterocycle which can contain in addition another heteroatom chosen from oxygen, sulphur or nitrogen,
X represents a hydrogen atom, a hydroxyl radical, a linear, branched or cyclic alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl radical optionally interrupted by one or more oxygen, sulphur and or nitrogen atoms, containing up to 12 carbon atoms, optionally substituted by one or more halogen atoms, by a heterocyclic radical, one or more free or esterified OH, Cxe2x89xa1N, NO2, 
xe2x80x83radicals in which Ra and Rb, identical or different, represent a hydrogen atom, an alkyl radical containing up to 8 carbon atoms, or Ra and Rb form together with the nitroaen atom to which they are linked a heterocycle optionally containing another heteroatom chosen from nitrogen, sulphur or oxygen, or X represents an alkoxy radical or a 
xe2x80x83radical in which Re represents an alkyl radical containing up to 8 carbon atoms, optionally substituted by one or more of the substituents indicated above, or X represents an NRcRd radical in which Rc and Rd identical or different, represent a hydrogen atom or an alkyl radical containing up to 12 carbon atoms, optionally substituted by one or more of the substituants indicated above, or Rc and Rd form together with the nitrogen atom to which they are linked a heterocycle optionally containing another heteroatom chosen from nitrogen, sulphur or oxygen,
Z represents a hydrogen or halogen atom or a free, etherified or esterified OH radical,
R2 represents a hydrogen or halogen atom,
R3 represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl radical containing up to 8 carbon atoms or a halogen atom,
R represents a hydrogen atom or an alkyl radical containing up to 4 carbon atoms,
R1 represents a hydrogen atom, a linear, branched or cyclic alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl radical containing up to 8 carbon atoms, optionally substituted by one or more halogen atoms, a Cxe2x89xa1N radical, an aryl radical containing up to 14 carbon atoms,
R5 represents a hydrogen atom, an O-alkyl radical containing up to 4 carbon atoms,
either R6 represents an alkyl or CH2xe2x80x94O-alkyl radical, in which alkyl represents an alkyl radical containing up to 8 carbon atoms,
R7 represents a hydrogen atom or an alkyl radical containing up to 8 carbon atoms,
or R6 and R7 form together with the carbon atom which they carry a ring containing up to 8 carson atoms, as well as the salts of the compound of formula (I), when the compounds of formula (I) have a basic function.
As examples of salts there can also be mentioned the salts formed with the following acids: acetic, propionic, trifluoroacetic, maleic, tartaric, methanesulphonic, benzenesulphonic, paratoluenesulphonic, hydrochloric, hydrobromic, hydroiodic, sulphuric, phosphoric and especially stearic, ethylsuccinic or laurylsulphonic acids.
In the definition of the substituents:
the alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl radical is preferably a methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, terbutyl, decyl or dodecyl, vinyl, allyl, ethynyl, propynyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl radical,
the halogen is preferably fluorine or chlorine, or bromine,
the aryl radical is preferably the phenyl radical,
the heterocyclic radical is preferably the pyrrolyl, pyrrolidinyl, pyridyl, pyrazinyl, pyrimidyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, quinuclidinyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, morpholinyl, indolyl, imidazolyl, benzimidazolyl, triazolyl, thiazolyl, azetidinyl, aziridinyl radical.
A more particular subject of the invention is the compounds of formula (I) in which Y represents an oxygen atom, those in which Y represents an NO-alkyl radical in which the alkyl radical contains up to 4 carbon atoms, for example those in which Y represents the NOC2H5 radical.
Among the preferred compounds of the invention there can be mentioned the compounds of formula (I) in which X represents an alkyl radical containing up to 4 carbon atoms and in particular the CH3 radical, or also those in which X represents an NH2 radical, or also those in which X represents the: 
radical.
Among the preferred compounds of the invention, there can be mentioned the compounds of formula (I) in which R1 represents a
HCxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94
radical those in which R represents a hydrogen atom, or also those in which R3 represents a methyl radical, or also those in which Z represents a hydrogen atom, or also those in which R2 represents a hydrogen atom, or also those in which R5 represents an OCH3 radical, or also those in which R6 represents a methyl radical, or also those in which R7 represents a methyl radical, those in which R7 represents an ethyl radical, those in which R6 and R7 form with the carbon which carries them a cyclopentyl radical.
Among the preferred compounds of the invention, there can be mentioned the compounds whose preparation is given hereafter in the experimental part and, quite particularly the compounds of 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 9.
The products of general formula (I) have a very good antibiotic activity on gram⊕bacteria such as staphylococci, streptococci, pneumococci, enterococci, listeria, anaerobes.
The compounds of the invention can therefore be used as medicaments in the treatment of germ-sensitive infections and in particular, in that of staphylococcia such as staphylococcal septicaemias, malignant staphylococcia of the face or skin, pyodermitis, septic or suppurating wounds, boils, anthrax, phlegmons, erysipelas and acne, staphylococcia such as primitive or post-influenzal acute angina, bronchopneumonia, pulmonary suppuration, streptococcia such as acute angina, otitis, sinusitis, scarlatina, pneumococcia such as oneumonia, bronchitis and diphtheria. The products of the present invention are also active against infections caused by germs such as Haemophilus influenzae.
Therefore a subject of the invention is the compounds of formula (I) as medicaments.
A more particular subject of the invention is, as medicaments, the compounds indicated above as preferred compounds.
A subject of the invention is also the pharmaceutical compositions containing at least one of the medicaments defined above as active ingredient.
These compositions can be administered by buccal, rectal, parenteral route, or by local route as a topical application on the skin and mucous membranes, but the preferred administration route is the buccal or injectable route.
They can be solids or liquids and be presented in the pharmaceutical forms commonly used in human medicine, such as for example, plain or sugar-coated tablets, gelatin capsules, granules, suppositories, injectable preparations, ointments, creams, gels; they are prepared according to the usual methods. The active ingredient or ingredients can be incorporated with the excipients usually used in these pharmaceutical compositions such as talc, gum arabic, lactose, starch, magnesium stearate, cocoa butter, aqueous or non-aqueous vehicles, fatty substances of animal or vegetable origin, paraffin derivatives, glycols, various wetting, dispersing or emulsifying agents, preservatives.
These compositions can also be presented in the form of a powder intended to be dissolved extemporaneously in an appropriate vehicle, for example, a pyrogenic sterile water.
The dose administered is variable according to the affection treated, the patient in question, the administration route and the product considered. It can be, for example, comprised between 50 mg and 3000 mg per day by oral or injectable route for an adult for the preferred products.
A subject of the invention is also a process for the preparation of the compounds of formula (I), characterized in that a compound of formula (II): 
in which the radicals R2, R3, Z, R5, R6 and R7 retain their previous meaning, OW represents a blocked hydroxyl group and Wxe2x80x2 represents an alkyl or Oalkyl radical containing up to 4 carbon atoms, is subjected
to the action of an agent capable of introducing the 
xe2x80x83radical or of a series of operations capable of introducing the 
xe2x80x83radical R and R1 retaining their previous meaning,
to the action of an agent capable of releasing the hydroxyl radical from the OW radical,
to the optional action of an agent capable of replacing Wxe2x80x2 by the X radical which is different from alkyl or Oalkyl,
to the optional action of an agent capable of introducing the Y radical which is different from oxygen,
to the optional action of a salification agent.
The products of formula (II) used at the start of the process of the invention are new products, the preparation of certain products of formula (II) is given hereafter in the experimental part.
The other products of formula (II) can be synthesized by analogy with the processes described in the experimental part.
A more particular subject of the invention is the compounds of formula (II) the preparation of which is given in the experimental part.
In a preferred embodiment:.
The introduction of the 
xe2x80x83radical is carried out in several stages, firstly the action of a substituted or unsubstituted phenylchloroformate, then the action of a compound of formula R1ONHR in which R1 and R retain their previous meaning
the OH group is blocked in the form of a tetrahydropyrane,
the release of the hydrolysis by acid hydrolysis, for example by the action of paratoluenesulphonic acid,
the optional conversion of the Wxe2x80x2 radical to the X radical and the conversion of the Y radical is carried out according to the standard processes. For the Y radical, it is in particular the action of an amine.
A subject of the invention is also a process characterized in that the product of formula (II) is prepared by the action of a compound of formula (III) 
in which R5, R6 and R7 retain their previous meaning on a compound of formula (IV) 
in which R2, R3 and Z retain their previous meaning, then of a blocking agent of the free hydroxyl radical.
The following compounds of formula (III) are new and are in themselves a subject of the present invention, namely: 